french_song_contestfandomcom-20200216-history
French Song Contest 15
|venue = Palais des Papes|supervisor = French ESC|cities = 25|debuting = |withdrawing = |system = ESC Style|winning_entry = When Love Takes Over David Guetta ft. Kelly Rowland|image2 = David Guetta Feat Kelly Rowland When Love Takes Over Official Video}}Previous edition : French Song Contest #14 Following edition: French Song Contest #16 ---- The fifteenth edition of the French Song Contest is held in after the Kinnie Lane's victory with the song "Through The Stars" in That's the second time Avignon welcomes the competition. The first time was for the ninth edition, held in Salle de l’Étoile. But for this edition, the city and the supervisor choose the Cour of the Palais des Palais, a scene with rooftop, due of the perfect weather conditions of the summer. 25 cities will compete this compeititon, the only changements is the withdraw of after 3 editions with non-qualification for the Grand Final. It'll be replace by their neighbour, who gonna make their first step in the French Song Contest. It's mean also two cities will withdraw and they'll not be replaced... & the winner of the 5th edition About the progress of the competition, there'll be 2 semi-finals of 13 cities and the Grand Final will see 15 finalists. There'll not "second chance" step, The Last Chair, due to a less of time from the supervisor. For the 2nd time, has took the trophy ! French DJ David Guetta and ex-Destiny's Child Kelly Rowland won for the groups of islands with 131 points. was the runner-up with 121 points. finished the top 3 with 110 points. Specificity of the edition Follow the summer theme of July, August will be signed of nostalgic. Stars and songs from 2000's decade only will be allowed for the 15th edition ! Slogan & logo For the second time in a row, a theme will be throughout an edition of FSC. After Summer Songs, the French Song Contest wants to be nostalgic during August month. Only 2000's artists and songs will be allowed, same thing for the artwork, logo and slogan, a true come''"Back To Basics", in reference to the Christina Aguilera's album, released in 2006. That's why the Neon Triangle logo has been choose, already here for the 4th edition, this geometric figure is perfect for 2000's years. A second one has been add with reference to the second victory of Avignon at the contest. Local Selections (NF) '''By videos :' * held the 8th edition of the LS Une chanson pour... . The band MARKIZE will represent the city with the song "Mon Ange". * has choose to host the 2nd edition of The Golden Baguette. Between 5 artists in competition, it's David Guetta '''and the ex Destiny's Child, Kelly Rowland''' who gonna represent the islands group with the hit "When Love Takes Over" * broadcaster has decide to bring a brand new selection named the "Super Smash Song". 8 songs will be in competition, and it's through 2 semi-finals and 1 Grand Final than the city has crown Emma Daumas. She will represent the Britanny region with the song "Tu seras". By polls : * 's selection called "Voyage de la nostalgie" ("Travel of the nostalgic"). Between 5 acts, public have to choose the song of the 00's who gonna represent the city in Avignon. With 84 points, the duet Bonnie Tyler-Kareen Antonn will sung "Si demain...(Turn Around)" for the 7th participation of the Angevin city. Returning artists Semi-Final ;Color key Qualified for the Grand Final Dead last First Semi-Final Out of the 12 participating cities in this semi-final, 7 will qualify for the Grand Final. Among the twelve songs competing in this semi-final 8 in French, 2 are in English and 2 are in Spanish. Second Semi-Final Out of the 12 participating cities in this semi-final, 7 will qualify for the Grand Final. Among the twelve songs competing in this semi-final 9 in French, 1 are in English and 1 shared the both languages. Grand Final ;Color key Winning city Runner-up Third place Dead last 15 cities fought to win the fifteenth French Song Contest: the fourteen qualified cities from the semis-finals and the host . Category:Editions